Music to my Ears
by Unleashed111
Summary: Chibitalia is left alone in Austria's house with only Austria as company. Things take a turn for the worse when Prussia breaks in. Warning; Dark!Prussia


Chibitalia was horrified, Miss Hungary was out of town and Holy Rome went into battle and left him to be all alone, stuck in Mr. Austria's house with no one but Mr. Austria himself. At first he thought it was going to be okay he was a big kid now! His voice just broke a few days ago, his new voice was hard to get used to but that wasn't the point. Mr. Austria began to give him boy clothes and stuff now that his voice changed too. That's not the point either. When Miss Hungary left Mr. Austria waited about 5 minutes then started to lock all the windows and doors. It was scary; he was locked inside, with Mr. Austria. Chibitalia squirmed in his bed not feeling so safe anymore. Sighing he rolled over, was it getting hot in here or was it just his imagination? Suddenly feeling sweaty Chibitalia got up and walked over to the locked window.

"Mr. Austria will understand right? I'm hot and want to open a window." Chibitalia unlocked to the window and pushed it open.

Feeling the cool breeze on his skin made him feel a lot better. Crawling back into bed Chibitalia fell asleep not hearing as something or someone snuck in through the open window and creep right into the hallway.

* * *

Chibitalia woke up in the morning to hear silence, usually Mr. Austria woke him up early to do chores and then he would play the piano. Maybe I woke up earlier than usual? Checking the time it was 1:47 in the afternoon! What was going on around here? Was Mr. Austria letting her have the day off? Getting out of bed and heading down into the kitchen it was quiet down there too. Chibitalia made some 'breakfast' and sat down in the quiet house to eat. Finishing Chibitalia decide that there was something was really wrong here. Where was Mr. Austria? He always played the piano around this time of day. Chibitalia walked all around the house but he was nowhere to be found. He came to the piano room last because Mr. Austria never allowed him in without permission first.

"Mr. Austria?" Chibitalia called out softly.

He was met with silence. He pushed the door open and peeked inside. He gasped in surprise. The whole room was a mess and there were strange stains all over the place. Mr. Austria would be so mad at whoever did this then he would have to clean it all up. He looked at one of the stains more closely it was red, _blood, _Chibitalia realized. Then he saw a lump on the floor, hurrying over to it he found it was Mr. Austria. He didn't look so well. He was naked besides his stained white shirt he had on. He was pale and shaking, there were cuts all over his body as well as bruises everywhere as well.

"Mr. Austria!" Chibitalia cried.

Austria didn't respond he just sat there shaking like a leaf. Chibitalia knew he had to do something fast. He could try and get Miss Hungary but she was away on a very important meeting and wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon. He decided he would need to get him up into his room to treat him. Grabbing Mr. Austria he carried him upstairs. He was heavy for Chibitalia but light for anyone else. Laying him down into his bed Chibitalia removed the stained shirt and walked down stairs to get some water to clean the cuts. While he was down there he might as well get the bandages as well. Hurrying back upstairs he cleaned the cuts and wounds. Austria didn't even move a muscle, besides the fact he was shaking still.

"Mr. Austria please wake up!" Chibitalia said.

Austria weakly opened his eyes and looked over to Chibitalia. He smiled and tried to move his arm to him but couldn't and fainted again.

"No! Don't go Mr. Austria!" Chibitalia cried.

Austria didn't move. Chibitalia then realized that Mr. Austria was still naked. Blushing furiously He ran to go get him some clothes. Picking out some pants and a white shirt he dressed his quickly. Chibitalia didn't know what else he had to do. Then he thought he might have a fever. Gently pressing his hand against Mr. Austria's forehead, he found that it was fine. So then Chibitalia left Mr. Austria to rest. Now he would have to do his chores while Mr. Austria was sleeping. He scrubbed, cleaned and dusted, but went nowhere near Mr. Austria's piano room. It was nightfall and Chibitalia walked into Mr. Austria's room to see how he was doing. Checking the bandages, most of them stopped bleeding but some were deeper and continued to bleed. Changing all the bandages, Chibitalia fell asleep in Mr. Austria's room.

"Ahhhh"

The scream made Chibitalia wake up and look around frantically, just to find Mr. Austria thrashing around.

"S-stop it Prussia! Awhh!" Austria was sobbing. It took Chibitalia a moment to realize that one; Austria was having a nightmare and two; Prussia was the one to cause Mr. Austria so much pain.

"Wake up Mr. Austria!" He pleaded he couldn't listen to Mr. Austria be in pain any longer.

But Austria continued to thrash violently. Chibitalia had no idea what to do. Thinking quickly he wrapped his arms around Austria and hugged the nation tightly. and in a small voice began to sing.

"Land of mountains, land of streams, Land of fields, land of spires, Land of hammers, with a rich future, You are the home of great sons, A nation blessed by its sense of beauty, Highly praised Austria. Strongly fought for, fiercely contested, You are in the centre of the Continent Like a strong heart, You have borne since the earliest days The burden of a high mission, Much tried Austria. Watch us striding free and believing, With courage, into new eras, Working cheerfully and full of hope, In fraternal chorus let us take in unity The oath of allegiance to you, our country, Our much beloved Austria." Chibitalia sang the anthem softly.

It was only then Austria calmed down and went back to sleep. Sighing Chibitalia played around with Mariazell on top of Austria's head. It reminded him of his curl, that sat upon his head. Slowly Chibitalia fell asleep as well.

* * *

Chibitalia woke up and stretched and yawned he looked at the clock. 10:12 am. Not so late this time, and good thing too. Chibitalia turned his attention to Austria he seemed to be sleeping soundly right next to him. Chibitalia checked his cuts only to find most of them healed. Then he remembered that nations heal faster than normal humans. Then the violet eyes opened and looked at him.

"Hello there little Italy, how are you today?" Austria asked softly.

"I'm good. Are you feeling better Mr. Austria?" Chibitalia asked.

"I'm alittle sore but feeling much better." Austria sat up.

He attempted to get up and out of bed but still wasn't strong enough and fell back down. Chibitalia caught him and pulled him back up onto the bed.

"You can't get up yet Mr. Austria!" Chibitalia cried.

"I suppose you're right. I'll have to wait a little longer until I can get up." Austria laid back down.

"Are you hungry Mr. Austria?"

"Yes, I could do for some food now."

Chibitalia hurried back down stairs to prepare some soup. Then he heard it, it was another cry for help. He rushed up stairs and found Prussia attacking Austria. Chibitalia was scared, he wasn't very strong and could never win against Prussia, but he had to help Mr. Austria. That's when Prussia noticed him.

"Hello there who are you?" Prussia stared at Chibitalia.

"Leave him alone!" Austria cried.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do!" Prussia grabbed Chibitalia and handcuffed him to the bed post.

"Now watch as I make your master scream in pain! He could never handle awesome me!" Prussia laughed.

"Don't touch him!" Chibitalia screamed.

Austria smiled the boy was sticking up for him. Normally Chibitalia would just be scared and do whatever they say but he stood up for him this time.

"Don't worry Italy I'm going to be fine." Austria put on a fake smile.

Prussia began to advance on Austria again when the door slammed open again to reveal a very angry Hungary.

"What do you think you're doing to them!" She screamed.

Prussia backed up, and Hungary pulled out her skillet. Throwing the keys to the handcuffs at her he ran for the door and hurried away. Hungary put down her skillet and unlocked the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry Austria! As soon as I heard that Prussia was seen running around Austria I hurried home." Hungary said.

"I'm fine and so is Italy, we are okay." Austria said. "Italy did a great job of taking care of be before you came."

Austria looked at Italy and smiled. Italy opened his eyes and smiled right back.


End file.
